War on Los Eternos
The 'War on The Eternals '''is a conflict between the terrorist group known as The Eternals and various vigilante organizations and/or lynch mobs. It began with the kidnapping and murders of an American CIA agent and a British MI6 agent in 2019, followed by the kidnapping of an American and Turkish tourist, and escalated with two more kidnappings in 2020. 2020 was a huge year for the war on Los Eternos, after tourist Edward Maglio joined forces with some of his friends and the elusive British assassin known as Deathshade to rescue the hostages and destroy the cartel/terrorist group. The war eventually spread to other South American countries known to have succumbed to the influence of The Eternals, which eventually culmilated into World War III. Background Venezuelan Front After years of operating in Colombia, Ramón Hurtado (El Toro), leader of the massive cartel known as the Santa Rojo Cartel, sought to expand his operations to Venezuela and across the globe. He sought to gain support the same way he gained support in Colombia: by bribing or killing rival cartel leaders. He soon moved on to Venezuela, where he repeated his attempt at bribing with the Venezuelans, but failed. Angry, Hurtado sent hitmen to assassinate Venezuelan President Nicolas Maduro, and then executed a coup that effectively saw Hurtado's cartel taking over the country. In addition to this, he was able to rally a large majority of the Venezuelan government and dissenters within Maduro's government to his cause, effectively becoming the de facto commander of a large majority of Division 9 in the process. Because the United States government didn't get involved at this time, various foreigners decided to take it upon themselves to aid the rebels in the war. This, however, gave El Toro a chance to seal the country off from the outside world in order to stop the rebels from reaching out to the international community for help. To that end, a no-fly zone was established over the entire country; any aircraft that ended up in Venezuelan airspace would be immediately shot down and/or intercepted. To that end, the Soldiers of Liberty went to Venezuela to aid the rebels. During one notable incident, Marcus Smith, field commander of the Soldiers of Liberty, led a team of operatives tasked with silently infiltrating a Division 9 outpost. However, the mission went horribly wrong when their cover was blown, leading to a a firefight that led to the deaths of Liberty operatives Jake Douglas, and Jon Hersom. The survivors, guided by FVPA leader Rodrigo Carballal, escaped to Bolivia, where they hid with Rodrigo's brother Julio Carballal. Bolivian Front At the same time this was happening, Ramon Hurtado's son Guillermo set up an empire of his own in Bolivia, hoping to start up some new offices there to please his father. Meanwhile, Los Eternos and Division 9 learned that the Soldiers of Liberty had fled to a mountain safehouse in Bolivia. A large strike force led by Division 9 officer El Comandante invaded the country, intending to lay siege to the safehouse in order to kill everybody inside and burn the safehouse to the ground. Unfortunately, the operation failed when the Division 9 troops greatly underestimated the number of rebels defending the safehouse and were massacred. Taking advantage of the firefight, the Soldiers of Liberty escaped Bolivia. The war escalates The US government retaliated by sending a task force of American and British operatives to fight the cartel and aid anti-cartel rebels in overthrowing the new government, officially beginning the War on Los Eternos. In 2020, El Toro, wanting leverage against the United States government and tired of the US government's efforts at sabotaging his so-called "utopian vision", made his next move: he had his men kidnap two American tourists, Carolyn T. Maynard and Olivia Martin, intending to use them as leverage against the Americans and their allies. The kidnapping was witnessed by Edward Maglio, who happened to be on vacation with friends when it happened. He reported it to the police, but they did nothing to investigate. Realizing the police were corrupt and possibly influenced by the cartel, Edward and his friends decided to take the law into their own hands. They formed an alliance with anti-government rebels and waged a full-blown war against The Eternals, seeking to dismantle the terrorist organization for good, as well as rescue Olivia and Carolyn from their clutches. The next few months were spent seeking out and killing various people in Los Eternos who had a role in the kidnapping. This rampage of revenge culminated in the death of El Toro. After El Toro was killed, Los Eternos descended into in-fighting. The remnants of the cartel fled Venezuela, leaving Division 9 to pick up the pieces. Escape to Bolivia After the death of El Toro, a mass exodus of El Toro's followers occurred, with remnants of his organization fleeing Venezuela, eventually resorting to invading the nation of Bolivia to rejoin their comrades there. In response to this, Bolivia declared war on the cartel. Division 9 Takes Over and the beginning of WWIII In the wake of the fall of Los Eternos, Division 9 quickly seized control of the Venezuelan government before the war could get any worse. However, by this point, the reality of the situation in Venezuela was revealed to the world, leading to the whole free world turning against the country. The result was a Third World War. Notable incidents Venezuelan Front *Operation Watchman *Kidnapping of Geraldine Marx *Operation Raging Judge *Kidnapping of Olivia Martin & Carolyn Maynard *Assassination of Maximiliano Seco *Assassination of Ernesto Curbelo *Operation Valkyrie *Operation Cemetery *Battle of Canaima National Park *Assassination of Rodrigo Almagro *2019 Raul Cortez Kidnappings *Assassination of Raul Cortez *Manhunt for Catfish *Assassination of Emilia Guillen *Assassination of Alonzo Alvarado *Assassination of Agustin Alcocer *Kidnapping of Nadia Hurtado *Assassination of Nico Gayoso *Assassination of Miguel Barrios *Assassination of Ramon Hurtado. Bolivian Front *Operation Exodus Aftermath ''TBA Trivia *The events of this war resemble that of the game Ghost Recon: Wildlands (although instead of capturing all the cartel heads alive, the characters are killing most of them). Category:Wars Category:Notable events Category:Major incidents